Monsters
by HearMeFearMeRAWR
Summary: Because they deserved each other in the most twisted sense of the phrase. Monsters who seek comfort in each other- there was no love. Warning- Fem!Mammon


They were both monsters.

She was the _greed_.  
He was the _sloth_.

She wanted money- money to try and satisfy and fill that ever present void that ached dully in her chest cavity._ Money._ **Profit.** _Money._

He was apathetic to the suffering of others. He only wanted his own satisfaction. Carving and cutting and making 'human cactuses' with that insane grin of his, because he _liked_ to kill. **Blood**. _Sadism_ (with some questioningly masochistic moments). **Blood.**

How perfect. A match made in _**hell.**_ They deserved each other.

So alike...

Both hiding behind their masks, their cloaks of protection. His eyes were always hidden- he said it was to protect his identity and because his royal eyes would go blind with all the ugly peasants surrounding him, but she thought otherwise. Maybe in those eyes, the mirrors of the soul, you could see a broken boy, neglected and overshadowed and terrified-weakness. So of course, he had to hide them. Or maybe, you could just see the insanity in them.

She hid her face with the hood of her cloak for a plethora of reasons. She didn't want to face the reality- the reality where she lived to gain money and killed for that money. She didn't want people seeing her emotions- emotions she tried so hard to hide and mask since she realizes she could never really get rid of them. She tried _so hard_. And then, the fact that she was never content with being a female. It was obvious females were discriminated against and subjected to prejudice and ridicule because of their different anatomical parts.

There was much surprise in the Varia when Lussuria and Bel forked over enough money to buy her final answer- she was indeed a female. As a cursed baby, she never had to worry about hormones and_ breasts_. Now, as an adult, she hid even more beneath that black cloak of hers.

The Mist was a mystery. Lies hidden in truth and truth hidden in lies, morphing your mind, making you doubt yourself and everything and reality and dreams. Because you could never be **_too_** sure what was real, could you? You think your whole life goes by but you wake up one day and it's a dream and you're just a child. Never too sure. Especially when the Mist comes and wraps itself around your mind and contorts everything into something unrecognizable.

She was unrecognizable. She trusted nothing and no one- not even herself. So she was never safe.

But, she felt comfort around him; the Bloody Prince, the Fallen Prince, Prince the Ripper, the knife bastard- Bel.

Because he, too, was screwed up.  
(So maybe- _maybe_...they could be screwed up _together_?)

She wasn't sure if she could love. She wasn't sure if he could, either. But it didn't matter. With him, she _felt_ something- not completely sure what it was yet, though- and that was good enough.

Because she tried to use money to buy her happiness. But it didn't work. And she was sure that the countless amounts of corpses he's carved like Halloween pumpkins didn't stop his restlessness.

But she was so tired. And weary.

Again, she wasn't completely sure of what, yet.

So, she put her cloak back up, making sure it overshadowed her eyes and exited her too-dark room, wincing at the bright lights of the hallway. "You sure took long enough, Mammon. Ushishi." She grunted in acknowledgement at the blonde psychopath. "I was counting my money" she lied blandly. "Ushishi, what a greedy girl~" he teased, falling in step beside the cloaked figure.

And this was perfect, she decided, letting a small smile crack through her mask. There was this warmth spreading through her chest like a smoldering fire, keeping her alive.

Beside her, a stunned Bel left his trademark smile drop for a second as he stared at his usually expressionless partner, sort of stunned and taken of guard. He insulted her, didn't he?

Then why...was she smiling?

Well, the smile was so minuscule, it was barely there- actually, it was just a slightly upturned corner of her mouth- but he had been her partner and the closest (acquaintance, friends, comrades? No words described their awkward relationship)...person to the reclusive, money-hoarding girl, who's gender was only established recently, so he could clearly see the difference.

And wasn't sure what to think of it. So for once, he bit back a remark, marveling at how different that almost insignificant gesture made her look.

She could feel his stare boring into the side of her head inquisitively but she somehow couldn't pull her lips back down. There was something about today...

So she hid behind her cloak even more; "What do you want, Bel?"

The prince seemed to have recovered, the creepy, but somehow endearing grin back in place as he snickered quietly under his breath. "Ah, well, the prince wouldn't usually want anything from a peasant, but..." he trailed off, looking even more smug that usual. He turned to her and she looked up in confusion for a second.

That was all it took for him to tale advantage of her lowered guard.

He slammed her against the wall, laughing, and pulled down her hood faster than she could react or make an illusion to counter him.

She hissed, closing her eyes and struggling to cover her face with her arms. He simply pinned them over her head, rendering her immobile- illusionists were known to be physically weak. Embarrassed and exposed, she ducked behind her amethyst hair, hoping to create a curtain to shield her from his sharp gaze. And the worst thing? She couldn't think of making an illusion. She couldn't...something was holding her back.

"You have to pay me now" she demanded, trying to regain as much composure as she could, but refusing to meet his eyes. "Ushishi. I wonder why you hide behind your cloak. Your eyes are so princess-like" Bel mused, as if he was examining some piece of jewelry, like she was an object. She supposed that was as affectionate as he could get, considering how utterly insane he was. He took her chin and forced her to look up and suddenly, staring at those blonde bangs, she got an idea.

"I'll cut off 10% of your debt if you show me your eyes, in return for seeing my own" she negotiated. He seemed to think about it for a moment before shrugging. He inched his face closer, and grinning, he made a 'Shh' motion with his index finger. "Keep it a secret, though, okay? Shishi~"

And, tentatively, he let go of her hands, still pinned above her head effortlessly. She swore her hand was shaking and she could almost hear that useless organ of her's increasing it's pace in her chest, her pulse echoing in her eardrums as she slowly brushed away some of his overgrown blonde bangs- they felt so soft and healthy compared to her own limp, purple locks. (How much money did he waste on hair products, she wondered, slightly upset).

Two crimson eyes peered back at her, shimmering as they peered back into her violet ones. She smirked a little, "How am I not surprised, Bloody Bel?" she mumbled, somehow caught in the intense gaze.

There they were, stripped away from their armor, vulnerable and defenseless in front of one another. There was friction in the air, something magnetic drawing them together. He saw the emptiness, the melancholy, the confusion flashing in her indigo orbs, half lidded. She in turn saw what she had hypothesized; you could definitely see some weakness, something broken, looking like a wandering soul in his bloody irises, but there was also amusement, the also-predicted Bel-insanity. Like darkness being sugar-coated.

And the next thing she knew, his forehead was pressed against her's, an indescribable expression on his face. His smile was slowly dimming, like a light bulb fading and flickering, being on the brink since its energy is dying.

His lips...

They were a breath away from her's.

And his eyes were smoldering.

Everything felt hot and confusing and unbearable and somehow, very painful.

There was always some sort of pain involved with anything concerning Bel. Always some discomfort and hurt because he was a monster.

In return, there was always a void, emptiness touching lightly whatever concerned her. Because she was a broken being.

But at least, they could hurt together and be inhuman within the comfort of the other. And, so, maybe this forceful, possessive, aggressive, blood tinted kiss that caused her chest to ache painfully was okay. Maybe she deserved it.

**_A/N_**

**_I apologize for any and all OOCness. I tried my best, but these two are sort of difficult for me. Despite how much I love them xD_**

**_I hope you like it~ My first published one-shot! *Whoot*_**

**_Please review to tell me what you think? This'll probably only be a one-shot anyway unless you guys want me to continue it. _**

**_And yes, in my opinion, Mammon is a girl because I just get the feeling- it's women's intuition, I tell you. I HAVE NOTHING PERSONAL AGAINST YAOI SINCE I SHIP MOST BOY/BOY PAIRINGS MORE THAN HETERO_** (1827, D18, XS, 6918, and soooo many others~~~)

**So yeah tell me what you think. I hope I didn't suck xD**


End file.
